Those eyes
by tadsgirl
Summary: Dedicated to Just Another Hairspray Lover. For the love of her friend....


**_This is a Oneshot for Our Dear Just Another Hairspray Lover  
I hope your reality has a true happy ending too!_**

**_(and if this is too painful to read, PM me and I'll delete it from the board)  
All my love!_**

Amber remembered looking longingly into those soft brown eyes. Before that moment, she thought she had felt love, but it was never like that. It didn't matter at all that she couldn't speak to her. It didn't matter that when she hugged her, she couldn't hug back. None of it mattered at all. Amber knew every time she kissed her baby, she loved her right back. When she ran to Amber at the first sight of her and nuzzled against her cheek, Amber glowed. Her warm breathlessness as she nodded her hello made Amber's heart swell. She adored her baby. With all her being she loved her. She was her life. Her baby, her best friend, her Saffy, the Golden Mare.

o0o

Velma thought it would be good for Amber to learn to ride. It had become quite fashionable for young ladies of Baltimore society to take lessons. When Chuck Thompson's daughter started, Velma could not be outdone. Chuck may well have only been a Sports Man on WBAL but he held great respect in the Television community. Velma was insanely jealous of the esteem the Thompson's held. Anything Emily Thompson did, Amber did as well. Whether she liked it or not.

Amber remembered wrinkling her nose at the thought of having to go to a smelly barn once a week. Horse manure, mud and hay were not something she wanted to even think about. Velma insisted the next week that they would visit the stables where Emily's horse was boarded. Many fine equines were for sale there. Amber tried to convince her mother that it would be a much better to just borrow a horse, but Velma needed to own one. After all, every girl at the Country Club did. Never let it be said that the Von Tussles were behind in the latest trends. They would not be outdone.

Amber turned her ankle twice as she attempted to walk behind her mother, who seemed to float in her stiletto heels. Amber was never that graceful and silently cursed her mother for not letting her wear sneakers and jeans. Velma had looked at Amber with total incredulousness at the very suggestion. The Thompson's could be there! What would they think if they saw the Von Tussle's dressed as cowhands? Amber could care less. She had spoken to Emily about this whole thing. Emily beamed as if the whole deal were heaven on Earth. Like everything else she did. But Amber did glean an important piece of information. No one dressed in street clothes, never with dress shoes, yet here they were in both. Amber leaned on the fence and looked at the horses as Velma spoke to the owner.

The horses saw a human in the distance and made there way over to where Amber stood. There was a black one, two brown with black manes and tails and a spotted one that seemed to be crazy. As they made their way to her, she could see the spotted one jump and leap. It made her giggle. This horse reminded her of Fender showing off for the girls. She imagined these creatures had the same personalities and conflicts that her human counterparts had. The paint horse circled the others, attempting to keep them away from the human and the treats she might hold. Amber held out her hand and the head of the Paint horse turned. He sniffed but found nothing in her palm so ran off. The black horse came up next and sniffed as well but lingered just a second so Amber could touch his nose. It was soft and warm. Amber smiled. The horse snorted and Amber jumped with a start. The horse whinnied and threw her head up. In the distance Amber could hear another horse answer the call. Her eyes drifted in the direction of the sound. There by the barn, another horse slowly walked toward her. Amber's eyes grew wide. The horse was a blonde! She seemed to stroll as if Amber were not important at all. She came within feet of her but did not come near.

"Come on, Horsie." Amber called as the horse stared at her. "Come on…" but she didn't move.

Amber looked into her eyes. She looked back. Nothing, this horse was pretty dumb, Amber concluded. The horse turned to walk away. "Fine!' she exclaimed.

The horse turned her head to look over her shoulder at Amber. She snorted, popped her head up and shook it. She seemed to be waiting for Amber's reaction. The horse began to strut as she walked back and forth just out of Amber's reach. "Well what a Primadonna you are!" Amber said in the direction of the horse. The horse gently whinnied and came to her. Amber wondered if she knew what she said.

Suddenly she heard her mother speaking behind her.

"…so it's this one or that one by the barn right?" Velma negotiated, "This one seems a bit small. Can we….."

Amber started to interrupt when the owner beat her to the punch.

"Well Mrs. Von Tussle, sometimes a person picks an animal and sometimes an animal picks a person. Looks like Saffy has picked your daughter." Mr. Greenley stated pointing in her direction.

Velma started to speak but Mr. Greenley put a hand up. "She gentle, she's well broken and she is less expensive than the other mare. She would be a good pick. What do you think?"

Velma tried to bring the price down but they settled on a discount for the rental of the tack. Amber heard none of it. She was lost in the eyes of this gentle creature. That day, Amber and Saffy became friends.

o0o

The world crashed down around Amber. Months later, all of the joy, all of the love, all the great times were about to end. Saffy was lame. She could never be ridden again. Much to Amber's relief, she would be fine to live out her days existing as horses do, strolling around the pasture, munching clover and enjoying the sun, but never to be ridden again. Tears came to Amber's eyes as she stared at the pictures of herself high on the back of her beloved friend.

Amber was not happy with the whole lesson thing at first. She especially was not happy with the barn. When she would get to her lesson's each week, she had to walk through that smelly barn. Yuck. But she knew that at the other end was heaven. Saffy would see her and gallop to where she was. Amber hid apples or carrots in her pockets and Saffy knew it. She would "kiss" Amber first by sniffing her nose then dip her head down to the hidden treats. Amber would bring them out slowly and tease her with them until she whinnied.

"That's just the price you have to pay, Honey." Amber would sing as she petted her nose. Saffy would snort, but Amber loved that touch of brat. In some ways, they were the same.

First, Amber learned how to properly saddle and care for her horse. She put her all into it. The owners were amazed at how quickly she caught on to riding and had no problem when she took her horse on the trails. One day, Amber strayed off a trail and into a neighboring pasture. She let Saffy lead them and felt like she was flying as she galloped along. Amber gripped her legs against Saffy's sides and leaned in. "I love you! Go!"

Saffy whinnied and bolted. Amber laughed a whooped. No human could beat them. They shared a love that no one could imagine. Over and over they rode like that. Amber thought it would never end.

But then the call came from Mr. Greenley to her mother. The horse had developed a limp and he recommended a vet look at her leg. Amber was concerned but had no clue of the consequences about to unfold. Within an hour, Amber overheard Velma speaking with the Vet. The horse will never be ridden again and therefore useless to Velma.

"Put her down." Velma said heartlessly. "Yes you heard what I said. The horse is lame, put her down…."

Amber screamed and ran to where Velma spoke. "Mother NO!!"

Amber was hysterical but Velma was unaffected by tears, "…What do you mean?" she yelled above the volume of her tearful daughter, "I don't care what your policy is. I said put the horse down. I'm not paying for a horse that is no use to me. What do you mean sell it? Who's going to buy a lame horse? I demand you put……"

Velma tossed her head with scorn as the Vet hung up on her. "How dare he hang up? Does he know who I am?" She slammed the phone back on the cradle and quickly dialed Mr. Greenley. "Hello? I demand you……"

Amber didn't hear another word. She ran up to her room and threw herself on her bed. She would run away! Run away with Saffy. She would pack her belongings, grab as many apples as she could carry and they would head west. It would take them a while but it would be fun to ride that whole way. They could live off the land with plenty of clover for Saffy to eat and Amber could pick berries…….

Velma's call interrupted her thoughts, "Amber, stop that sulking. We have to be at the studio in twenty-five minutes….get dressed." She bellowed from the doorway. Amber's plans would have to wait. The third Saturday of the month was an extra practice. They had to be there. Amber pulled herself up and headed to the closet, wiping tears all the way.

o0o

Corny returned to find his car keys. They must have dropped out sometime during rehearsal. He walked into the studio, head down, hoping to catch sight of them. He traveled to the podium and looked underneath. Nothing. He squatted down to run his hand along the shelves. Still nothing. Suddenly he heard the click of heels accompanied by sobbing. He peered around and his eyes grew wide. Amber plopped into her chair and hiccupped. She snatched a tissue from the box, wiping off the last of her make-up along with her tears. She kissed, what appeared to be a picture and dropped her head onto the vanity. He had never seen her genuinely cry. He had never seen her this upset.

What was this about? His curiosity overcame his quest for the lost car keys. He softly tiptoed over to her side.

"Amber? Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Oh!" she was startled. The picture dropped from her hand and he picked it up.

"Wow Amber, is this your horse that I've heard about?" He said seeing her smiling face hugging the equine with bright eyes.

Corny heard Amber bragging about this animal many a time. She spoke of it often. The girls listened to her gush because they had no choice. At first, it was just a brag, and then they all noticed a change in her. She would do anything to get to those stables. This kid sure did love that horse.

"That's her" Amber sighed then swallowed hard, "but she's not mine anymore."

"What?!" Corny exclaimed, "Who has her?"

Her red rimmed eyes looked up at him, "No one yet, but it's not me. My mother is selling her….."

Corny sucked in his breath and Amber relayed the rest of the story. He shook his head and ticked, "I'm so sorry. Perhaps something can be done. Maybe you can visit…."

Amber moaned. "She going to go far away Corny. I know it, I feel it. I'm never going to see her again." Her head dropped onto the vanity again. Corny put a hand on her shoulder.

"You never know, Amber." He said trying to cheer her up, "Until something actually happens, there is no sense making yourself sick. That isn't helping anything, now is it?"

Amber looked up again and shook her head,

"That's a good girl! Now wait here, I'll be right back." Corny ran off to his dressing room. There on the top of his own vanity sat his keys. He smiled and opened the top drawer to the right and snatched the M&Ms there. He made his way back to Amber who still stared at the picture.

"Here's something to cheer you up!" he smiled as he handed her the package. She put her hand up in protest but he took it and placed the chocolate on her palm. He closed her fingers, "Go on, you've cried out this much. And trust me, my lips are sealed." He made a locking motion over his mouth. Amber smiled for the first time.

"Got to go, Little Lady" He said as he walked away, "See you later!"

She ripped the package open as he departed. Corny was glad to hear it. Now to find Velma. Corny had a plan.

o0o

Amber saw Corny come back to his dressing room and slam the door. He emitted a joy that she did not feel. Suddenly as she popped the last of the M&Ms in her mouth, she wanted to smack him for being so happy. How could he be this way when he knew that her world was falling apart? How could he be so cruel?

Well there was no loved loss between the two of them. He rarely gave her the time of day. She imagined him calling his buddies and joking about the girl who was crying over a horse. A HORSE! How stupid could you get? It was just an animal afterall. Exactly as her mother said, a dumb animal, easily replaced with another. But it wasn't that way at all. Saffy was her best friend. There would be no other like her. Amber felt the tears that were temporarily taken away by the sweets return with gusto. No one would understand. No one loved her like Amber did. Her head dropped again.

The door slammed behind her and Amber looked up to Corny's grin coming towards her.

"Amber! I've got good news!" he grinned. "Did I ever tell you about my sister Candy?" he began.

Oh she wanted to slap him. His personal family life was not something she cared at all about. She gave him a puzzled look. He chuckled, "Go with me on this, okay?"

She had no choice, "Okay."

"Well, my parents had a farm about a half hour west of here. We grew up there. During the depression, we all moved into the city so Dad could work the docks. We lived in my Aunt's house but never gave up that land. Remember Candy got married last year?" Amber nodded, "She and her husband moved there and built a house. It's perfect."

She didn't get what he was saying but remained silent, staring at him. "Amber, the good news is, your mother sold me your horse. Candy agreed to take her in. What do you think?"

Amber's mouth hung open. She had not a clue what to say. The whole world looked different. But why? Why would he do this?

"I don't understand……" she whispered as she looked at him

He came and squatted by her chair. "When I was young, my father told a story of a horse that he had loved. A white stallion named Destiny. Destiny was coming across the pasture one day and stepped in a gopher hole. His leg was shattered. My dad had to put the horse down himself and he never forgot it."

Amber sucked in her breath and her eyes grew wide.

"No one should lose someone they love Amber. No one." He touched her arm, "Now understand, she is no longer your horse, but she'll always be your friend. That's all I ask in all of this. You must agree to visit her and visit her often. I don't want my horse to pine away for her best friend……"

Amber threw her arms around him, "Oh thank you! I will, I swear. I will"

She smiled against his cheek. Amber knew she not only kept her best friend that day, but gained a hero.

**_Hope this makes you feel better, JAHL!_**


End file.
